tabletop_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans The Human Kingdom boasts a variety of well-balanced troops. Humans are known for being able to respond to any incoming threat. That said, they are generally more expensive than their counterparts, so be mindful not to spend all of your precious Mana and leave yourself with nothing in reserve with which to counter your opponent. When it comes to ranged combat, Humans have the upper hand over the Undead. A deployment of Archers can deal a lot of damage to an oncoming Giant or group of Skeletons, but be careful not to over-commit them to a single lane, lest your opponent switches up their attack, leaving all of your archers far from the action. To defeat a Human opponent you'll need to apply constant pressure, forcing them to respond by spending their much-needed Mana. If your opponent builds up a significant amount of Mana they should be able to counter anything you throw at them, so try attacking in many lanes with inexpensive troops to put pressure on their limited supplies of Mana. Both Giants and the mighty Champion are troops to be feared, but both can be kept at bay with clever use of much cheaper troops. A deployment of Skeletons or Knights can keep a slow and ponderous Giant busy for a long time and a lowly Bomber can endlessly frustrate the dim-witted Champion who'll give chase across the battlefield while your other forces get on with the task of bringing down those enemy Strongholds. Knights The Knight: Loyal, brawny, and well armored. Knights are a moderately priced troop that is both a hefty defender and a ruthless attacker. Knights will charge headfirst into enemy troops, spreading themselves to form a wall of blades and bodies. Knights are attracted to enemy troops, and will always attack them first. Knights are effectively deployed near enemy troops, and can deal large amounts of damage very quickly when in high numbers, making them a great option when defending against heavier troops. A stalwart ally, Knights will yield positive results in most situations, and are the backbone of your Human army. Be careful, though. Deploying this troop too quickly might leave you tapped out for too long, giving your opponent a brief edge, and the means to penetrate your defenses. Likewise, these bold troops will often charge headstrong into the enemy lines, leaving them open to ranged attacks - their greatest weakness. Larger troops such as the Giant or the Behemoth will squash the Knights where they stand, so try not to charge them into targets that are too ambitious. A Stasis or Harden spell should prove effective in assisting Knights. Archers The Archers: Precise, cunning, and deadly. This low priced troop specializes into their skills with bow and arrow to hold opposing troops away from you beloved Strongholds! They are quite different from other troops you are used to, because they are a Sentry, which means that they won't leave their position once they are placed on the battlefield. The Archers reach their greatest potential when they are further back and attack from a distance. That gives them not only the chance to attack melee troops from away, but also gives you the ability to protect them with other troops. An eagle eye may be a helpful ally in battle, but the Archers do not come without any weaknesses. Be wary, because they do not have much toughness to offer. Opposing troops focused on hunting others down and precisely killing backline troops are their worst nightmare! However, never underestimate the power of a set of Archers with some levels. They can be a threat. Not only as a defensive backline troop, but also as a offensive Stronghold-destroyer. Archers are an excellent troop to harass your enemy. Constantly placing Archers into the field hey prove useful in putting pressure on your enemy's Strongholds '''when your '''Archers can get in range. Giants The Giants: Tough and strong they stand... with a huge rock at their side. The price seems to be rather high with 6 Mana, but their rock is deadlier then it may seem. They focus on destroying opposing Strongholds, but always prefer a brawl with troops over destroying Strongholds '''- keep that in mind! The front line is their home and also their place of preference to be. Their splash attack, which can hit several people at once, is their best friend in survival, next to their high amounts of health. Troops are the '''Giant's main concern, which is why they can be easily taunted and distracted from destroying the opposing Strongholds. Also, keep in mind their high costs, which may leave you with a Mana-vacuum for a while. Giants always appreciate assistance and thereby, a Wizard might just seal the deal in making Giants an immense threat!/ The key to a Giant's success is quality alone time with your enemy's Stronghold. It can be a tricky business getting Giants in contact with enemy Strongholds, but tactful use of your spells will certainly help. Giants become even more immense threats in numbers. If you are able to get all three of your Giants on the field, be sure to protect them somehow to get them into enemy regions. Wizard The Wizard: Smart, dangerous, and a mysterious powers. Once again, a troop with a high price and high pay-off. They not only deal huge amounts of splash damage, but also offer a long range. The Wizard focuses on eliminating troops, but shouldn't be underestimated once he attacks a Stronghold! This is another backline troop, but he is not stationary, which allows him to support advancing troops in their pursuit to destroy Strongholds. The mysterious power may be strong, but they are quite brittle. Be wary when deploying this troop, though they are able to lay waste to certain areas, they will fall to the slightest hit. This can play out similarly as with the Giant, due to their high cost. Having this troop die right away makes will mean as waste of six Mana and this takes time to recover. Thereby, take care of him and protect him, but don't underestimate them. A Wizard (or two) can hold off entire Undead hordes with ease as long as they are not subject to incoming damage. Champion The Champion: Glorious, fierce, and menacing. This is the center-piece of the Humans, with a very high cost and a lot of power. They not only have a charged splash attack with their mighty hammer, but also charge into battle with a protective shield from ranged attacks. This warrior is best suited for the frontlines and prefers the heat of battle. They always prefer the battle with troops over taking down Strongholds, '''but will do a considerable amount of damage to structures as well. Handsome, menacing, and strong, he can be overpowered by high damage, especially when it is consistent or very quick. A '''Lightning Tower offers the consistency and Traps offer quick damage. The Champion is effectively used against hordes of enemies, but never underestimate that he is quickly eliminated when surrounded. It's best use, however, is clearing out groups of enemy ranged troops that have fortified a certain area. Lightning Towers The first of the Human defenses, the lightning tower is a gift that keeps on giving. Lightning Towers project powerful arcs of electricity at one target at a time. So long as the Lightning Tower is on the battlefield, it will continue to pulse, damaging any enemy troops that come within it's effective range. This defensive tower is excellent for defending against opponents who make use of the Dark Shroud power spell, as it will continue to attack enemies even through the cover of their Shroud. Likewise, the Champion's deflective shield will not defend them against this tower's attacks, making it effective at picking away at the health of any enemy. Be careful when you place Lightning Towers however. Placing them in such a way that enemies can easily attack them will prove wasteful, as this tower does not have a lot of HP to keep it standing. Only a few volleys from Archers, Lobbers, or Worms will destroy the lightning tower. Placing Lightning Towers '''behind your '''Strongholds in such a way that the Stronghold will be attacked first will prove to be a better defense in the long run. Take care when stacking multiple Lightning Towers near a Stronghold, as it leaves them open to be demolished by a single Fireball. Cannon Tower The classic defense against any foe, Canon Towers will reliably protect your troops from a wide range of enemies. Canon Towers will lob heavy projectiles toward enemies, dealing notable splash damage when it hits the ground. It has a good range, moderate damage, and a fair amount of health. This tower has enough HP to take one Fireball of damage without falling. Canon Towers '''are best played in your back line to help defend against enemies that make their way into your regions, and are powerful enough to easily wipe away smaller troops such as enemy '''Knights, Skeletons, '''or '''Reavers. Canon Towers '''can be used offensively when combined with the '''Fortify spell. When placed as far forward as possible, Canon Towers can reach far into enemy regions and deliver damage to enemies before they even come close to your regions, however, this exposes them to attacks. Tower Destroyer The Tower Destroyer '''is the direct approach. It will continuously pummel enemy structures that are in range after it is placed. Place your '''Tower Destroyer '''in such a way that it targets only one '''Stronghold. Chances are, this position will be much easier to defend so that you can effectively continue to volley damage into a Stronghold without having to use other defensive structures to help defend it. Keep your Tower Destroyer '''as far back as possible to extend it's life, and potentially allow it to deal as much damage as possible. If you are so gutsy as to place your '''Tower Destroyer in such a way that it targets multiple Strongholds, '''you'd better back it up with some defenses and troops early in the round. The '''Tower Destroyer '''does slightly more damage than it's counter-parts, but has a slower rate of fire. It's DPS is identical to the other '''Stronghold attacking towers.